fantagefandomcom-20200213-history
Moonlight Prom
The Moonlight Prom is the official name for the prom held in 2014. Information Like previous prom events, a limo stop is at Downtown. Once the limo stops into Downtown, users can enter the limo. It would take users to the prom held at the Beach. The limo, with Raj riding in it, would give users tickets during their ride. Upon entering the Prom, players are greeted with a large dance floor with food, tables, decorations, and stands for the Prom King and Queen. At times, users are asked to dress up in a certain color. Prom raffles were held and gave away Prom King and Prom Queen crowns. Limited costumes were available for purchase to Premium Members and allowed them to dance. Prom Tales PromTale1.png PromTale2.png PromTale3.png PromTale4.png PromTale5.png PromTale6.png PromTale7.png PromTale8.png PromTale9.png PromTale10.png PromTale11.png PromTale12.png Special stories that were themed to match this prom were made. There are 12 prom tales, and they can all be viewable on Fantage's Facebook album "Prom Tales". Tale 1: Molly This tale directly references the events of the Cupcake Conundrum. Molly, seeing that Static has ignored her completely on both Fantage and "Fantagebook", feels worried. She thought it was sweet of him to help clean the mess, and wonders if he had feelings for her. Molly then wonders if she has the courage to tell Static how she really feels about him and to ask him out to the prom. Tale 2: Scooter After the Fantage Cataclysm, Scooter the unicorn from the Unicorn World has become the official embassador to Fantage by the Unicorn Council and often visits Fantage to explore the wonders in Fantage that differ from his own world. He is ready to learn about a traditional custom in Fantage by attending a traditional ceremony called a "prom". Tale 3: Elizabeth Elizabeth, the mayor of Fantage and Fantage's local real estate agent, has a secret hobby of dancing. She is extremely talented, but she is too embarassed to show off her talents. She thinks it might finally be the time to show her moves at the prom, but she is still a bit shy. Tale 4: Finkelstein Dr. Finkelstein is secretly arranging plans to make his way to prom. He talks to his robot cat, Fink, and is too shy to admit to his cat that he wants to take Agent Scarlet to prom. Tale 5: Static Like the first Prom Tale, this tale directly references the events of the Cupcake Conundrum. This tale is also the same as the first Prom Tale, only it is not in Molly's point of view, but Static's. Static usually is hyped up about the prom, but not this year. He keeps remembering the incident of the explosion he caused in Star Cafe months ago, and still thinks that Molly is calling him a pest. Because of this, he decides to skip the prom this year. Tale 6: Maurice Maurice, farmer and caretaker of the Pet Shop, decides to go to prom, despite his closer familiarity with Pets than other Fantagians. Instead of following prom customs, he decides to be himself and goes to prom to show everyone a piece of the countryside. Tale 7: Michelle Like Static, Michelle is usually really excited about prom, but decides to drop out this year. When asked by Stella why and once her cell phone starts ringing, Michelle implies that she seems to have a grudge against her boyfriend Zack, since he likes talking about himself a lot. Tale 8: DJ Breeze DJ Breeze is going to mix songs for the prom this year. He hopes that everyone dances to them, since his songs this year were inspired by his visit to the Island last summer. He seems to have a friendly relationship with Ellie. Tale 9: Clara Clara wants to go to the prom, but is too shy. She gets some encouragement from Tabitha the Witch (the tale says Wizardess, but this is not a real word), who is equally as shy as she is. Tabitha decides to show Clara a dress that she could wear to the prom. Tale 10: Raj This tale directly references the Fantage Cataclysm. Raj is homeless after Cindleline's attack destroying the Oasis. Despite this and his new uncomfort toward his new home in the Carnival, he decides to help out in the prom by running the limo service. Tale 11: Gizmo Gizmo decides to have new dance moves for the prom this year. For this, he invents a pair of shoes that fulfills this goal, but it will not stop working. Gizmo, however, doesn't mind and continues to dance off to prom, with the shoes still on. Tale 12: Scarlett This tale comes chronologically right after the fourth Prom Tale. Agent Scarlet (her name is spelled "Scarlett" in the tale) is in the Mission Center, keeping surveillance over Fantage. Then suddenly, she sees Dr. Finkelstein searching for a tuxedo in Le Shop's cameras. The redheaded agent wonders what the heck he will be doing at the prom and decides to keep an eye out for him during the prom. Trivia *The prom limo used in this prom is an edited and recolored version of the limo used in the events before it. *This event were Clara's and Tabitha's first and only involvement in an event (Tabitha's involvement in the Top Models mystery does not count as a event, but as a Mission). Category:Events